The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, such as a system and method for controlling the inlet flow to a compressor of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor combusts a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator or other load. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. The load on the turbine may change during operation. However, the load on the turbine may change at a different rate than the work produced by the turbine. Additionally, the thermal efficiency of a typical gas turbine system may decrease as the load decreases.